


Сорок девятая ночь

by TinARu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance, post-3B
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2585864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinARu/pseuds/TinARu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сорок девятая ночь может изменить многое.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сорок девятая ночь

Питер залезает в его комнату через окно. Снова. В который раз. _В сорок девятый_ , думает про себя Стайлз. Как мальчишка.

– Закрой окно, чувак, на улице сегодня адски холодно. Просто арктически, я серьёзно! – Стайлз даже не поворачивает головы, продолжая пялиться в монитор. Он устал удивляться этим ночным визитам. Ну честное слово, этот психованный оборотень появляется у него каждую ночь, у Стайлза даже заготовлена чашка крепкого чёрного кофе для Хейла. Кто вообще пьёт кофе на ночь? _Пфф, кого он спрашивает_.

– Ты сама любезность, сладкий. Снова читаешь про спаривание у волков? – Питер всегда душка, но сегодня у него особенно хорошее настроение – ухмылка на всё чисто выбритое лицо и сверкающие от ехидства глаза. Стайлз упоминал, что у крипи-дядюшки есть около ста разных ехидных выражений его обаятельной морды? Им с Дереком пора выпускать пособия «Как напугать человека до усрачки за десять секунд», правда младший Хейл будет ответственен за раздел хмурости и злобного рычания.

– Нет, мужик, о чём ты вообще! У тебя устаревшая информация. Это моё эссе по литературе. Господи, ну почему нельзя писать про историю выпусков Бэтмена? Или, может, про эволюцию образов древних скандинавских богов в комиксах Марвел? Чувааааак, такая тема, я…

– Детка, закрой ротик, я ещё вчера сказал, что думаю про DC и Марвел, – Питер утомлённо поводит плечом и удобнее устраивается на подоконнике, попивая приготовленный для него кофе. О семеро, Стайлз понятия не имеет, когда вид сидящего на его подоконнике безумного зверюги стал таким привычным. Когда само присутствие Питера и общение с ним стало приносить такую радость. _Чёртовы, волчью мать, оборотни!_

– Тогда заткнись и убери это довольное выражение с лица, посочувствуй мне хоть немного, Питер! – привычно огрызается Стилински. Он не видит чуть улыбающихся тонких губ и собравшихся морщин в уголках глаз. _Он их чувствует_.

– Молчу, золотце, молчу и сочувствую, – Стайлзу почти хочется ударить его стоящей в углу у кровати битой, прямо по его довольной роже. _Но только почти_.

Некоторое время в комнате раздаются лишь негромкие щелчки клавиатуры и тихое шебуршание в районе кровати. Стайлз знает, что Питер уже выпил весь полагающийся ему кофе, стянул ботинки и нагло разлёгся на его кровати. Всё как обычно. Стилински даже чувствует себя медведем из сказки, когда ему хочется ругаться на Хейла, словно он – маленькая девочка, забравшаяся в его дом и посидевшая на всех стульях. Но вовремя берёт себя в руки и концентрируется на эссе.

Стайлз не знает, что между ними происходит. Возродившийся псих-оборотень и мальчик, который был одержим тёмным духом – прекрасная парочка, Питер любит проезжаться по этой теме, смакуя её и обсасывая со всех сторон. Стайлз даже не злится, этот стёб помогает ему забыть, что он творил, как он упивался происходящим. И Питер знает об этом и продолжает подшучивать. Он на редкость понимающий и хороший собеседник, с которым можно говорить обо всём – от проблематики и космогонии ацтекских мифов до тех же комиксов. С ним легко смотреть дурацкие комедии, спорить о способах обезвреживания аконита, молчать, как бы безумно это не звучало. Порой Стайлзу кажется, что он сошёл с ума, и этот понимающий и свой волчара лишь выдумка воспалённого СДВГ сознания. Очередной сон. Но это не так. Питер упорно залезает каждую ночь к нему в окно, а он упорно продолжает не замечать, что между ними происходит что-то странное. Стайлзу дико нравится, что кому-то не всё равно, а Питеру точно не всё равно. Конечно, отец всегда рядом и старается помочь, ровно как и Лидия со Скоттом, но они словно боятся копнуть слишком глубоко, задеть слишком сильно, сделать _слишком_. Питер не боится, он упорно вскрывает все гнойные раны в душе Стилински, оставляя лишь быстро излечивающиеся шрамы. И Стайлз знает, что делает для этого пугающего парня то же самое.

– Тебе ещё долго там? – Питеру, кажется, наскучила очередная игрушка на телефоне. Как всегда шутер с зомби – Хейлу такие игры всегда кажутся _крайне_ забавными.

– Почти всё, мой сахарный*, осталось только добить титульник.

– Тогда добавь туда: «Стайлз Стилински – самый остроумный и сладкий мальчик года по версии Питера Хейла». – Интересно, если выбить оборотню зубы, через сколько времени они восстановятся?

– Конечно, козёл, как только выбью на твоём надгробии «Умер от собственного тупого самодовольства», – почти нежно огрызается Стайлз.

– Люблю тебя, детка. – Чёрт возьми, от этой фигни не должно сбиваться в ритм адского дабстепа сердце, так ведь? – Так ты идешь? – наверняка этот гад усмехается, словно хренов Гринч. _Стайлз обожает Гринча._

Он заторможенно кивает, сохраняя и закрывая эссе. Теперь осталось понять, как унять бешено колотящееся сердце, и всё будет окей. _Может, ещё порцию аддерола?_

Слава Ктулху, он уже одет в спальные майку и штаны – переодеваться при этом сталкере просто стрёмно. И возбуждающе. Питер всё также валяется в джинсах и майке с глубоким вырезом и гадко усмехается. Впрочем, Стайлзу эта ухмылка кажется крайне милой, он в неё немного влюблен. _Да твою ж…!_ Перед тем как залезть в кровать, он как всегда ненадолго замирает.

– Иди сюда, – мягко зовёт Питер, – я не укушу. – И снова морщинки в уголках глаз и такой мягкий взгляд. Умиротворение и нежность разливаются где-то под сердцем. Или это солнечное сплетение? Порой Стайлзу кажется, что не он один здесь так _безумно_ влюблён.

Он расслабленно плюхается на кровать в распахнутые и такие притягательные объятья. Это другой их ежедневный ритуал. Первое время у Хейла ещё хватало совести уходить через несколько часов общения, но, увы, Питер вообще создание бессовестное. Или к счастью. Стайлз не знает, почему оборотень стал приходить, но понимает, что тот спас его от бессонных ночей и ужасного чувства вины, свернувшегося где-то в животе. В последнее время Хейл не уходит, остаётся на всю ночь прямо в кровати хозяина комнаты, даже не спрашивая разрешения. О боже, да кто бы ему запретил! Спать с Питером – сплошное удовольствие, и, чёрт, это не должно звучать так двусмысленно, но… _Стайлз обожает двусмысленность_. Питер не распускает руки, почти: лишь изредка целуя сонного подростка в шею или плечо и обнимая, практически вжимая того в себя, прирастая к нему на целую ночь. Стайлз ничего не запрещает, даже не говорит об этом. Да мать вашу, ему семнадцать и он девственник, ему даже думать о таком стыдно! И он просто боится спугнуть, _напомните, о ком это он_ , боится отпустить от себя этого оборотня, успевшего стать настолько близким за эти чёртовы сорок девять ночей.

Подросток уютно устраивается в обнимающих его руках и чуть вздрагивает от коснувшегося его шеи чужого дыхания. Питер стойко переживает все кривляния и попытки угнездиться, а затем уверенно прижимает к своей груди спину этого неугомонного тела. Стайлз удовлетворённо вздыхает и чуть улыбается, услышав за спиной точно такой же вздох. Переплетая свою руку с чужой, лежащей на его животе, он думает, как важны ему эти непонятные ночные визиты, постоянное отсутствие в его доме кофе, раздражающий порой сарказм и тычки каждое утро, когда Стайлзу даже не нужно вставать, а лишь проводить взглядом одну царственную персону. _Заносчивый мудак_. Он ни за что не променяет это на что-то другое, ни за что не упустит чужую поддержку и заботу. Он не хочет отпускать Питера.

– Расслабься, – шепчут за спиной, – ты от меня никогда и никуда не денешься, малыш. Ты же знаешь, я крайне упрямый парень. – Да во имя Асгарда, кажется, Стайлз высказал последнюю мысль вслух.

– Значит, не отстанешь, волчара?

– Я же сказал, сладкий, никогда, – последнее слово Питер выдыхает ему в ухо. Его пальцы на животе Стайлза чуть подрагивают, и сам он горячий словно печка, подросток чувствует это сквозь одежду. В конце концов, Питер прижимается к нему всем телом.

Мягкий поцелуй в шею становится неожиданностью для Стайлза. Однозначно приятной, как и все последующие. Питер мягко прикусывает кожу в основании шеи, и Стайлзу остаётся лишь томно, очень сладко, простонать. Разрешающе простонать, чёрт возьми! Нежные прикосновения губ переходят на нижнюю челюсть, щёку, скулы, они везде, Стайлз лишь переворачивается на спину, чтобы Питеру было удобнее касаться его, метить его. О боже, он правда _так_ подумал? Руки Питера уже давно пробрались под футболку, творя там какие-то непотребные, совершенно крышесносные вещи. Когда чужое дыхание касается его губ, Стайлз открывает глаза. _Когда он успел закрыть их, черт возьми?_ В глазах Питера вопрос и какая-та странная жажда, которую удовлетворить под силу только ему, Стайлзу-я-был-одержим-хреновой-лисицей-и-пережил-это-Стилински. И как тут можно отказать? Их губы встречаются в каком-то голодном и безумном поцелуе, в котором исчезает весь мир и даже больше. Это как бабочки в животе, фейерверки, пыльца фей, коллекция комиксов про Человека-паука и прочая потрясающая и романтическая хрень. Это великолепно и божественно прекрасно. Так как нужно, то что нужно было все эти сорок девять ночей. Когда поцелуй заканчивается, _им, хренов Мерлин, зачем-то нужен воздух_ , и их глаза встречаются, Стайлз понимает, ради чего таскался к нему Питер. Ради чего он потащится куда угодно, хоть в Нью-Йорк, куда хочет поступать Стилински после школы.

– Наверное, это любовь, волчара, – задумчиво и счастливо выдыхает в губы Питеру Стайлз.

– Не наверное, Стайлз, а совершенно точно. – Чужое счастье, что плещется на дне серых глаз, отражает его собственное. Наверное, стоит завизжать от радости и пойти открыть бутылку виски в честь траура по своей девственности. Но позже, думает Стайлз, глядя в ухмыляющееся лицо Питера. _Значительно позже_.

**Author's Note:**

> * – Обращение Стайлза к Питеру «мой сахарный» произошло от фанонного авторского Sugarwolf (по аналогии с Sourwolf). Автор верит, что после столь длительного общения с Питером Стайлз перестал реагировать на подъёбы и стал издеваться в ответ. И ещё это чертовски мило)))
> 
>    
> И cпасибо любимой Le Cygne de feu, без нее я бы померла и никогда бы не выложила это)


End file.
